


Insomnia

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Series: Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, Anaïs' husband was like 'it's normal to wonder what if', Bisexual Characters, But like with feelings, Episode 2: Krieg im Kopf, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mentions of Violence, Open Relationships, PTSD, back in the day we used to call it lime, so I was like 'what if Charlotte didn't kiss him but Anaïs instead?!', the overall mood is still kinda horny, there's a sex scene but it's mostly glossed over because i'm too ace for that sorry folks, these tags are a mess i'm sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: Charlotte kann nicht schlafen, und sie ist scheinbar nicht die einzige. Als Anaïs mitten in der Nacht völlig aufgelöst ins Revier stolpert, entwickelt sich die Nacht für die beiden anders, als sie es vielleicht erwartet haben...
Relationships: Anaïs Schmitz/Nick Schmitz, Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz
Series: Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay also ich bin leider komplett hyperfixiert auf den Göttinger Tatort und dieses Ship, deshalb muss ich jetzt wohl oder übel Fic schreiben, die vielleicht drei Leute lesen werden. Diese hier hab ich angefangen zu schreiben nach dem zweiten Fall, weil mich diese Szene zwischen Charlotte und dem Ehemann von Anaïs (dessen Namen und Gesicht ich mir leider nie merken kann...) und diesem Kuss so extrem genervt hat. Inzwischen gehe ich so halb davon aus, dass das ganze in Canon vielleicht auf eine offene Beziehung hinauslaufen wird, aber ich hab besser mal vorsorglich in meiner Fic für Consent statt Betrügen gesorgt. 
> 
> Evtl. habe ich nach dieser Fic noch zwei bis drei weitere in Planung, mal sehen, wie weit mich die Hyperfixations-Welle so trägt...^^

Schon vor Stunden wollte Charlotte das Licht ausmachen. Es endlich wieder mit einer vollen Nacht Schlaf versuchen, so zur Abwechslung. Damit sie dem Fall ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken kann. Den Schlaf zur Not erzwingen, mithilfe eines Glases Rotwein.

Und jetzt sitzt sie immer noch da, starrt in die Akten des Falls, starrt aus dem Fenster in die Nacht, starrt in ihr leeres Glas, auf die leere Weinflasche – und die Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden ticken an ihr vorbei. Eigentlich weiß sie schon, dass sie heute Nacht wieder kaum Schlaf bekommen wird. Wenn überhaupt. Vielleicht in den frühen Morgenstunden, kurz bevor die Frühschicht im Revier anrückt, wenn die Geräuschkulisse der letzten durchlaufenden Kaffeemaschine der Nachtschicht sie in den Schlaf gluckert.

Gerade beschließt Charlotte, dass sie sich noch einmal die Fotos vom Tatort ansehen wird – als würde ihr vom Wein benebeltes, umnachtetes Gehirn irgendwas entdecken können, das sie nicht schon längst vorher bemerkt hätte – da fällt eine Tür ins Schloss. Nicht die von ihrem Büro, auch nicht die nächste zum Großraumbüro. Es klingt schwerer, metallischer. Die Eingangstür. Charlottes Hand ist schon zu ihrer Waffe geschnellt, bevor sie nachdenken kann. Aber nein, beruhigt sie sich dann; es ist sicher nur einer der Kollegen aus der Nachtschicht. Die wissen auch, dass Charlotte hier im Büro ab und zu schläft und kommen deshalb nachts nicht rein.

Trotzdem, die Anspannung bleibt. Nur mit Mühe senkt sie den Revolver, den sie bereits auf ihre Bürotür gerichtet hat. Mit wenigen Schritten durchquert sie ihr Büro, öffnet die Tür. Das Großraumbüro liegt still und dunkel vor ihr. Natürlich. Eine Schießerei im Dienst macht sie immer besonders nervös und übervorsichtig. Es ist jemand gestorben, erschossen worden, direkt neben ihr. Kein Grund, schießwütig und unvorsichtig zu werden. Es müssen nicht noch mehr Leute unnötig verletzt werden.

Die gegenüberliegende Tür öffnet sich ruckartig. Erneut zuckt Charlottes Hand mit der Waffe, aber sie braucht nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu erkennen, wer da vor ihr steht.

„Anaïs!“

Anaïs stolpert beinahe ins Büro – eine Bewegung, die so untypisch für Charlottes Kollegin wirkt, dass es Charlotte regelrecht irritiert – und stützt sich dann schwer atmend auf einem Stuhl auf. Sie wirkt gehetzt. Sie trägt nichts als ein weißes, enges Shirt und eine schwarze, enge Hose. Sie riecht nach Schweiß und Alkohol. Sie zittert am ganzen Körper.

Charlotte macht alle diese Feststellungen, als sie sich durch die im Raum verstreuten Schreibtische, Stühle und Zimmerpflanzen einen Weg zu Anaïs bahnt. Zu ihrer Überraschung zuckt Anaïs nicht vor der Hand zurück, die Charlotte ihr behutsam auf die Schulter legt.

Ein paar Mal ringt Anaïs nach Atem. Dann sagt sie schließlich. „Jemand hat mir Fotos geschickt. Von dem Angriff in Mali.“

Weil Charlotte nicht weiß, was sie tun soll, macht sie erstmal einen Tee.

Anaïs sitzt auf der Pritsche, die Charlotte zurzeit als Bett dient, und vergräbt ihren Kopf in den Händen. Als Charlotte sich neben sie setzt und ihr eine Tasse Tee hinhält, schaut sie kaum auf, aber sie nimmt die Tasse mit einem Nicken und hält sich daran fest.

„Jemand hat dir Fotos geschickt“, fängt Charlotte an.

Anaïs nickt. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab‘ Fotos auf meinem Handy gesehen, aber jetzt sind sie dort nicht mehr.“ Einen Moment Schweigen, ein Schlucken, dann: „Ich hab‘ eine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört. Benno Wagners Stimme. Und ich hab‘ ihn auch gesehen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was real ist und was nicht.“

Charlotte nickt nur. Was soll sie dazu schon sagen? Sie weiß, wie heftig eine PTBS werden kann, hat in den letzten Tagen viel darüber gelesen. Sie ist froh, dass sie nur die Schlafprobleme und die innere Unruhe, den erhöhten Puls und die kreisenden Gedanken abbekommen hat. Anaïs hat es wohl übler erwischt. Kein Wunder – sie war diejenige, die den Mann erschossen hat.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, sagt Anaïs später. Sie haben den Tee vergessen und sind inzwischen zu einer weiteren Flasche Wein übergegangen; auch die ist schon halb leer. Plötzlich liegt Anaïs‘ Kopf auf Charlottes Schulter. „Egal, wie oft ich mir sage, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, dass dein Leben auf dem Spiel stand – ich kann nicht aufhören, mich zu fragen, ob ich es gekonnt hätte. Ihn zu retten.“

Charlotte atmet zitternd aus. Der Geruch von Anaïs‘ Nähe – der warme Schweiß, der Alkohol – bleibt ihr in der Nase hängen. „Ich glaub‘ nicht, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte.“ Und dann nimmt sie all ihren Mut zusammen und gibt zu: „Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mehr schlafen kann. Es war er oder ich, und jetzt lebe ich und er ist tot. Das macht mich unendlich traurig.“

Anaïs schweigt lange, aber Charlotte kann fühlen, dass sie etwas sagen möchte. Also wartet sie. Trinkt einen Schluck Wein. Wartet noch länger.

Und schließlich hebt Anaïs ihren Kopf und sagt: „Mich auch. Scheiß traurig. Und wütend. Weil ich jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, an nichts anderes denken kann. Sein Messer an deiner Kehle, und der Moment, in dem ich abgedrückt hab‘. Ich will einfach nur schlafen und nicht mehr dran denken.“

Plötzlich muss Charlotte lachen. Es erschreckt sie selbst – was für ein furchtbarer Moment um zu lachen, gerade, wo Anaïs sich so geöffnet und über diese furchtbare Dinge geredet hat.

Aber Anaïs klingt nicht verbittert oder entsetzt, als sie fragt: „Was?“

Charlotte schüttelt den Kopf. „Ach, nur…“ sie weiß nicht, wie sie es sagen soll, ohne abwertend zu klingen. „Dein Mann hat vorher behauptet, dass du dein Trauma unterdrückst. Dass du nicht gut über deine Gefühle reden kannst. Scheint so, als hätte er Unrecht.“

„Ach,“ schnaubt Anaïs. „ _Mein Mann_ “ – und sie gibt sich keinerlei Mühe, nicht abwertend zu klingen – „denkt auch, dass er mich psychoanalysieren muss, nur weil er ein paar Psychologie-Vorlesungen besucht hat.“

Das überrascht Charlotte. Diese Aussage passt so gar nicht mit dem zusammen, was sie bisher von dieser Ehe mitbekommen hat. Sie fragt sich, welche Version die wahre ist: Die bisherige oder diese betrunkenen, ungefilterten Worte. Vielleicht beides ein bisschen.

„Er war vorher hier“, sagt sie vorsichtig. „Hat dich gesucht.“ Sie sagt nicht: _Er hat versucht, mit mir zu flirten. Er wollte mich küssen._ Obwohl es wahr ist. Stattdessen sagt sie: „Er hat versucht, mich auch zu analysieren.“

Anaïs schüttelt nur den Kopf und lächelt still über etwas.

„Was?“ fragt Charlotte. Vielleicht ist es der Rotwein, vielleicht ist es das Funkeln in Anaïs‘ Augen, aber sie fühlt sich angespornt.

„Er findet dich attraktiv“, sagt Anaïs. Sie grinst dabei.

Charlotte stockt der Atem. „Ich glaube nicht –“, beginnt sie, aber Anaïs schüttelt den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagt sie. „Wir haben eine Abmachung.“

„Eine Abmachung?“ Charlotte hebt die Augenbraue. Vielleicht sollte sie nicht weiter bohren, vielleicht ist das alles zu privat und geht sie nichts an. Aber sie ist betrunken und vollkommen übermüdet, und das sind beides gute Ausreden.

Anaïs scheint keine Einwände zu haben. Sie nickt. „Er darf mit anderen Frauen tun, was er will, ohne es mit mir absprechen zu müssen, und ich…“ Ihre kurze Pause wirkt weniger wie ein Zögern und mehr wie ein Augenzwinkern. „… darf mit anderen Frauen tun, was _ich_ will.“

Charlotte saugt scharf Luft ein. „Oh.“

Anaïs scheint sie zu beobachten, vielleicht wartet sie auf eine Reaktion. Vielleicht will sie Charlotte testen. Es macht Charlotte nervös, nicht zu wissen, was Anaïs erwartet. Es macht sie nervös, dass Anaïs sie so ansieht. In ihrer Magengrube brodelt es, so wie fast immer, wenn sie ihre neue Kollegin zu lange zu intensiv ansieht.

„Ich frage mich nur…“ beginnt sie, aber Anaïs‘ Augen lenken sie ab.

„Ja?“ fragt Anaïs. Sie klingt beinahe amüsiert, aber immer noch gespannt. Ihr Blick bohrt sich in Charlottes Augen.

Charlotte muss sich zusammenreißen. Beherrschung – zumindest ein wenig. „Ich frage mich, wenn er es dir nicht sagen muss, woher willst du dann wissen, ob er mich attraktiv findet?“

Anaïs lächelt. Es ist ein breites Lächeln, das Charlotte das Gefühl gibt, sie hätte Anaïs‘ Test bestanden. Aber ihr Puls, statt sich zu beruhigen, bleibt weiter geladen.

„Nun ja…“, sagt Anaïs langsam. Ihre Augen verlieren nicht eine Sekunde lang den Blickkontakt zu Charlotte. „Nennen wir es… persönliches Interesse.“

Charlotte schluckt.

Bis gerade eben war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass das alles nur Wunschdenken ist. Zu viel Wein, Anaïs und sie hier alleine, ein tiefes Gespräch…, dass das alles für Anaïs nicht das gleiche bedeutet wie für Charlotte. Weil Charlotte nie ihr Interesse an Anaïs deutlich gemacht hat, weil sie nie die Intention hatte, das zu ändern, weil es nie eine gute Idee ist, Berufliches und Privates zu mischen. Aber jetzt…

Anaïs flirtet mit ihr.

Sie ist ganz Charlotte zugewandt, hält ihren Blick, kommt noch näher.

„So…?“ fragt Charlotte noch schwach, aber es hat keine Bedeutung mehr. Sie spürt den Sog in ihrer Magengrube, das Verlangen, das sich tief in ihre Adern gräbt, und sie will sich Anaïs entgegenlehnen so wie auch Anaïs ihr immer näherkommt. „Wir sollten nicht…“ versucht sie.

Anaïs lacht. „Warum?“

Eigentlich will Charlotte sagen: _Weil es dir nicht gut geht_. Und: _Weil es viel zu spät ist und zu Hause dein Mann auf dich wartet._ Aber Anaïs‘ Lachen ist stärker als das. Darum bleibt ihr nur: „Weil du betrunken bist.“

„Na und?“ Wieder lacht Anaïs. Sie legt eine Hand in Charlottes Nacken, dort, wo ein Pflaster die immer noch nicht verheilte Messerwunde verdeckt, fährt mit ihrem Daumen an Charlottes Wirbelsäule entlang. Charlotte vergisst zu atmen. Und dann raunt Anaïs: „Du doch auch.“

Dagegen ist Charlotte wehrlos. In einer flüssigen Bewegung schlingt sie ihre Arme um Anaïs, zieht sie an sich und presst ihre Lippen gegen die von Anaïs. Ohne zu zögern öffnet Anaïs ihren Mund und schiebt Charlotte ihre Zunge entgegen. Charlotte wird es heiß. Sie hat nie verstanden, warum sie es interessant finden sollte, wenn ihr irgendwer die Zunge in den Hals steckt, aber was Anaïs da tut… Sie leckt ihre Lippen, fährt mit ihrer Zunge an der spitzen Kante von Charlottes Zähnen entlang, und Charlotte kann nicht anders als sich ihr entgegenzudrängen, sie will mehr, _mehr_.

Anaïs entfährt ein leiser, gurrender Laut als Charlotte eine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt schiebt. Charlotte spürt ihre Bauchmuskeln unter den Fingerspitzen, angespannt, fast zitternd. Sie zögert. „Darf ich?“

Als Antwort drängt sich Anaïs ihrer Hand entgegen, zieht sich hastig ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf und umschlingt dann Charlotte erneut, als müsste sie die paar letzten Sekunden wiedergutmachen, in denen sie Charlotte nicht küssen konnte.

Die Pritsche ist zu klein für sie beide. Sie landen auf dem Fußboden, Charlottes Schlafsack unter ihnen ausgebreitet, und erst denkt Charlotte, sie ist zu alt für Fußbodensex, denkt, sie wird sich den Rücken ruinieren – aber dann sind Anaïs‘ Hände überall, und für eine herrliche Stunde lang denkt Charlotte an gar nichts mehr.

Später liegen sie nebeneinander, erschöpft, schwer atmend, wie schwerelos. Nun, Charlotte fühlt sich schwerelos. Wie Anaïs sich fühlt, weiß sie nicht. Sie dreht den Kopf, lässt ihren Blick über Anaïs‘ Gesicht gleiten. Anaïs hat die Augen geschlossen, sie lächelt, vielleicht grinst sie auch. Sie sieht zufrieden aus. Charlotte traut sich nicht zu fragen, ob das eine einmalige Sache war. Wenn es so ist, dann will sie es noch gar nicht wissen.

Jetzt will sie einfach nur die Augen schließen und einschlafen.

Anaïs steht auf. „Ich muss gehen.“

Für einen Moment zieht sich Charlottes Brustkorb zusammen. Natürlich ist es albern. Natürlich kann Anaïs nicht hier schlafen, können sie nicht hier auf dem Fußboden nebeneinander einschlafen – es gibt zahlreiche Gründe. Gute Gründe noch dazu. Anaïs‘ Gesicht ist verschlossen, obwohl sie noch lächelt.

„Wirst du schlafen können?“ fragt Charlotte. Warum weiß sie nicht. Sie macht sich Sorgen, sicher. Aber vielleicht macht sie sich auch Hoffnungen. Dass jetzt irgendwas anders ist als vorher, als sie beide nicht schlafen konnten.

Anaïs zieht sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf, den Rücken zu Charlotte gewandt. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht.“ Sie wirkt angespannt. Charlotte fragt sich, ob Anaïs den Sex bereut. Vielleicht war es wirklich eine schlechte Idee. Sie waren, sind schließlich beide betrunken. Und sie haben zu wenig geschlafen. Und es geht ihnen nicht gut. Vielleicht ging es ihnen nur für einen kurzen Moment etwas weniger schlecht.

Trotzdem, Charlotte kann es noch nicht bereuen, dafür hat sie es zu sehr gewollt. Sie räuspert sich. „Na dann“, sagt sie, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie sonst sagen soll. „Bis später.“

Inzwischen ist Anaïs ganz angezogen; sie steht immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Charlotte. Es ist still zwischen ihnen; irgendwo zwei Räume weiter hört Charlotte die Kaffeemaschine piepsen. Ob es der letzte Kaffee der Nacht- oder der erste der Frühschicht ist, weiß sie nicht. Das kleine Stück Himmel, das sie von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden sehen kann, ist trüb und irgendwas zwischen dunkelblau und grau.

Beherrschung. Charlotte muss die Beherrschung wiedergewinnen, denn was immer das da grade war, ist jetzt vorbei, und sie ist jetzt wieder dort, wo sie vorher war – wo immer auch das gewesen ist. Sie atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, rappelt sich vom Boden auf. Schlüpft zurück in ihre Unterwäsche und ein frisches T-Shirt, das sie aus ihrer Reisetasche unter dem Schreibtisch zieht. Als sie aufschaut, sieht Anaïs sie an. Alles ist wieder beim Alten; Anaïs ist undurchschaubar für Charlotte.

„Bis später“, sagt Anaïs endlich. Für einen Moment zögert sie, dann umrundet sie den Schreibtisch und haucht Charlotte einen Kuss auf die Wange. Charlotte will sich an ihr festhalten, umklammert aber stattdessen die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls. Sie ist sehr, sehr müde.

Anaïs macht einen Schritt zurück, fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Dann lächelt sie. „Schlaf gut.“

Charlotte schaut ihr einen Moment lang hinterher, als Anaïs das Büro verlässt – aber sie weiß, dass es keinen Zweck hat. Nachdem die Tür des Großraumbüros zugefallen ist, wartet sie noch eine Weile. Dann schlüpft sie in eine Jogginghose und holt sich barfuß ein Glas Wasser in der Küchennische. Dort kann sie die Geräusche aus den anderen Büros ganz deutlich hören: die klingelnden Telefone, die stotternden alten Drucker, das Klackern von Tastaturen und von Schuhabsätzen auf dem Laminatboden. Die Frühschicht hat schon angefangen.

Seufzend kehrt sie zu ihrer Pritsche zurück. Das Wasserglas leert sie in einem Zug, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich daran glaubt, dass es gegen den bevorstehenden Kater etwas ausrichten kann. Vielleicht wird sie noch eine gute Stunde Schlaf kriegen oder wenn sie Glück hat, noch zwei, bevor sie wieder ihren Dienst antreten muss. Vielleicht sollte sie vorher noch duschen. Vielleicht sollte sie morgen Abend nach Hause fahren, nach Hannover zu ihrem Sohn, und in Zukunft wieder pendeln. Auch, weil sie damit alle daran erinnern könnte, dass sie nicht lange in Göttingen bleiben wird. Sich selbst auch. Das hier ist nur ein Zwischenstopp, ein Zeitvertreib, um ihre Kompetenz und ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen, bis sie ihre Rückversetzung beantragen kann. Das alles hier ist unwichtig. Charlottes Leben ist in Hannover.

Sie lässt die Rollos herunter, legt sich auf ihre Pritsche und schließt die Augen. Die Erschöpfung überrollt sie, innerhalb von Sekunden ist sie eingeschlafen. Und wenn sie dabei an Anaïs‘ Hand in ihrem Nacken denkt, und nicht an die Messerwunde darunter, nun. Ein kleiner Trost ist besser als keiner.


End file.
